1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the introduction of a charge into a projectile casing, in which the charge is initially rough-pressed or compacted externally of the projectile casing, thereafter inserted into the projectile casing, and subsequently finish-compacted.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A process of that type is described in the disclosure of German Laid-Open Patent Application No. 31 07 788.
During the compressing of active charges possessing a high density, suitably high compressive pressures must be applied to the charge. It has been ascertained that during the compressing of elongated charges, the compaction in the region of the charge which is distant from the pressing die is lower than that in the region which is closer to the pressing die. This phenomenon can be traced back to the internal frictional resistance of the material of the explosive charge. Such non-uniformly or irregularly compacted charges will adversely influence the functional success and reliability of the explosive charge.